Episode 5441 (30th October 2009)
Plot Despite Nathan's sudden change of heart, Leyla's wary of his motives when she receives a call from him, demanding that she meet him on a road outside the village. Before Leyla can protest, Nathan ends the call, prompting her to call a cab. As Leyla arrives at the meeting point, she's shocked to see Nathan's car in a ditch and understands his dilemma when he panics that if the police turn up, he'll be arrested for drink driving. Leyla's furious with herself for not realising Nathan's game sooner when he goes on to suggest that they say she was behind the wheel. Leyla refuses to lie but she's worried when he turns nasty and threatens to spill the beans about their one-night stand unless she agrees. When the police arrive on the scene, Leyla's left with no option but to take full responsibility for the accident. Meanwhile, as Charity starts her mission to reel Cain in, she explains that she's left the money under his bed. Unconvinced by her actions, Cain menacingly suggests that Charity do the food shopping and warns her not to let Debbie know about the cash. She agrees but is agitated when she's forced to take Cain's money to do the shopping. Later, Charity's accosted by Carl in the Woolpack but she lays down the law and explains that it'll take time to win Cain around, before confidently assuring him that she has several tricks up her sleeve. Elsewhere, the Bishop finds it hard to believe that Vincent could stoop so low but apologises to Sally for letting her down. Sensing how uncomfortable Sally is with the situation, Ashley persuades the Bishop to help Vincent before calling in the police. As Sally moves her belongings back into Mulberry Cottage, Ashley announces that although Vincent denied throwing the brick, he's been sent away to a retreat. Turning on the waterworks, Sally breaks down and in a heartfelt attempt to comfort her, Ashley tells her that he'd be lost without her. Ashley greets Laurel's return from the office with the news that Sally's back and they both agree that normality is a welcome return. And Viv confronts Nicola's public display of breast feeding. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Joanne Parker - Amanda Leigh Owen Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Tenant House - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Café Hope - Café *Unknown road *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *A police officer who comes to the scene of Nathan's accident is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,890,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes